The Death of a King
by Nada Themis
Summary: 'The death of a king can mark the end of one era; but it also marks the beginning of a new.' Merlin has lied to Arthur many times before, he had just hoped he'd never have to lie about something quite like this... Oneshot.


_**Hey guys, this is my first ever solo fic and If any of you have read 'The Ties That Bind Us', you'll know I usually prefer to work with my sister - but I thought it was time I gave solo writing a go. I have tried everything to make this at least readable - so do bare with me.**_

_**ALSO! I do have to say a **__**BIG**__** thank you to my sister, Justine Themis, she spent a long time being my BETA reader and I am so thankful because now I will finally have a fic to go on my profile! Woop! **_

_**Okay, here we go. Hope you like it! **_

_Summary: 'The death of a king can mark the end of one era; but it also marks the beginning of a new.' When Uther's life is coming to an end, it can only mean Arthur must soon take his place. Oneshot. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Death of a King<br>**_By Nada Themis_

"You have to go see him. You know you can't keep putting this off." The warlock had spent countless days trying to say the same thing to the prince, to try to persuade him to follow his advice. And today, he realised he was growing tired of the same thing and would not leave until Arthur agreed to see his father. The prince, however, resigned himself behind his desk, looking through the various papers that always seemed to clutter it.

His man servant sighed loudly to himself, knowing that no matter how many days he'd managed to keep up the same persistence, he was not getting through to Arthur. This just made things a lot harder for the warlock.

"I already told you Merlin: there are other things to be attended to. Being part-time king isn't what it's all cracked up to be, you know." Arthur said, still not prying his eyes from the papers he'd so many times in the past been pestered to sort out, but conveniently only found time to do so at that moment.

Merlin watched as the prince- the soon-be king- kept his eyes diverted to the desk, not sparing his man-servant a single glance. The warlock bit the inside of his lip, before speaking again:

"He's been asking for you." Merlin said, and Arthur let out a sigh.

"_Mer_lin, how many times must I tell you? I have other things I _must_ be getting on with today, and having you here is only making things move a lot slower then they have to." Arthur said, and Merlin inhaled deeply with frustration - his shoulders slumped.

Arthur did not as much as glance at his servant. "Now stop being such a girl, and go do something useful will you?" He ordered, which Merlin was quick to retaliate.

"Like what exactly? There aren't any chores left to do, I did them all when you were too busy sorting out your bloody papers." Merlin's voice was becoming rather loud and drenched in frustration.

"Well I don't know; go attend to Gaius or something." The prince said, still not looking up to his servant. Merlin felt the annoyance ripple throughout his body; it was as if he was talking to the wall!

"I've been attending to Gaius. What have you been doing? Hiding away in your chambers-"

"I have not been _hiding_ away." Arthur's voice was strong, but he still wasn't looking up at him. Ignorant sod.

"Arthur, you must go see him. That's all he's being asking for-"

"I will see him when I want to and when I have time, _Mer_lin. It is not your place to order me what to do. I _am_, by law, the _king_ now if you haven't already realised."

"I have realised. I've realised how much stress you are under, I can understand why you're-"

"How could _you_ possibly understand?" This time, Arthur's head snapped up to view the warlock, his eyes showed his anger and hurt causing Merlin to brace himself for what was to be said next, "You are but a servant, how could you _ever_ understand what it feels like?" Arthur's voice was spiteful. "Spare me your lies Merlin. You're clueless." It was then that Arthur's anger looked to be evaporating as the warlock looked into his eyes – but he soon returned his attention back to the desk to ignore the slight pang of sadness he saw flash across Merlin's face.

The room fell into silence, although what Arthur said had affected him in some way, Merlin _did_ understand. Anyone who knew Arthur as well as he did could see what kind of pressure he was undergoing as the stand-in king. He knew the angry words the prince spoke were likely unintentional.

The warlock took a deep breathe, then stepped closer to the desk, Arthur's eyes darted up to him as he did so, but kept his head facing the papers.

"Arthur, I know you wouldn't like to admit this to anyone," he began, and already the prince looked to be getting annoyed, setting his eyes back onto his desk, "I can see how much pressure you're under, and regardless of my position, I _do_ understand." He sees the prince twitch slightly with guilt. "Your father needs you right now, more then any of Gaius' remedies." The warlock finished, smiling kindly, and for a moment he thought Arthur would agree, by the way he stood himself from the table and looked at his servant with a sort of determination in his eyes.

"_Camelot_ needs me." He said sternly - any hope Merlin had that he would listen was instantly shattered.

Arthur walked away from his table, littered with scrolls, and headed to the window of his room, peering out into the courtyard, allowing the little sunlight of the cloudy day to hit him as he watched villages pass by beneath.

His servant walked up behind him, almost cautiously and stood awkwardly for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak:

"You're brave Arthur, and I know you have the courage to go see him." Merlin said, but Arthur folded his arms across his chest, hardly taking his eyes from the kingdom outside.

"I am not scared of my own father Merlin, don't be ridiculous."

Merlin shrugged gently, "Well, whatever it is keeping you from seeing him, I just hope you overcome it, before it's too late." Finally he nodded a slight bow before retreating slowly from the prince.

Arthur was hopeless. The warlock had thought it would be easy for him to convince the prince to see his father, but nothing he said was very convincing apparently. The prince was just far too clouded by his emotions, it was acting like a huge barrier around his heart.

Just as Merlin was about to leave, a voice called behind him:

"Merlin," The warlock stopped, and turned back to the prince who was now stood facing him.

Merlin could see Arthur's emotionless exterior, but he could also feel what he felt inside. It was numb, his heart and mind no longer corresponding with one-another, they had just given up. Though Merlin, however, would never do that.

"If you're not helping Gaius, you might as well come with me." The prince said plainly, walking up to the warlock and giving his shoulder small nudge as he passed him to the door.

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his shoulder and then followed the prince out of the chambers.

* * *

><p>When they came to the king's chambers, Arthur found himself frozen at the door. Merlin had stood patiently beside him, waiting for his master to open the door himself, but realised the shed of fear in his friend was multiplying rapidly so decided to open it himself, edging Arthur in after him instead.<p>

The warlock peered his head into the room, took a step in and was followed slowly by Arthur with cautious steps, looking as if he was planning to run-away – though Merlin would never allow him do that.

Arthur shut the door slowly behind himself and turned to see Gaius. The physician's back was to him, leaning over the former king's royal bed that sat within the room - the lights dim and the curtains shut, the scent of herbs filling the room.

It wasn't as often as it used to be that he visited his father's chambers. He couldn't help but notice it was not as grand as what it had once been when he ruled the kingdom.

Without much thought, Arthur made his way over to the physician to stand beside him, Merlin following a few short steps behind him and looked over at his sleeping father.

At first, the face of Uther looking so peaceful, so frail and weak, that it almost made the prince stumble back in surprise.

That was not his father. Arthur knew of people who would wish for their loved ones to look this peaceful – to seem as if merely resting in the comfort of their own home - but Arthur could never recall his father ever looking content. The image struck him as far too surreal.

He would not lie; while Uther had been a great king, he was no saint. To see his father so out of his own character was unnerving, and for a moment he wished he would look as he always did before.

Gaius' head turned to the side and his gaze directed itself at Arthur, his expression both sympathetic yet held a great deal of sadness. Merlin took a short step back to give the two some space.

"Arthur…" The physician said, sounding relieved.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak also, but was silenced by the small groans that escaped his father, his face scrunched up in pain. Arthur knew by Gaius' expression that this had not been uncommon over the course of the last few days.

"He is sleeping at the moment, Sire," Gaius began slowly, and Arthur seemed to settle slightly, "he has been asking for you for some time." Arthur could pick out the pin-sized hurt in his voice. It was understandable, after all, Uther was Gaius' oldest friend; Arthur wasn't the only one having to endure the pain of his passing.

Arthur looked down to the stone floor in shame - even he was annoyed at himself for such a cowardly act. "I know, forgive me Gaius. There's been much to take care of."

Gaius nodded in understanding, "I am sure there was," he said empathetically, before walking away from Uther's bed, joining Merlin by the tall wardrobe, far enough from the king and his father.

Yet even though his guardian came to stand beside him, Merlin's eyes were still focused on Arthur.

Gaius came up to him and nudged him slightly in the arm, his voice low, "I am afraid his breathing is thinning. He is paler than he was yesterday and his pulse is beating far too quickly. I'm not sure he will last much longer…" The sadness in the physician's voice was all too clear to his ward.

The warlock's face dropped, though he leaned in closer to Gaius with whispered words, "You're not going to tell Arthur?"

The physician shook his head slowly, "I believe he is already aware his father's fate. It is only a matter of time before he passes…" Gaius said so as if it was a casual accordance, but his tone portrayed his sadness and regret. The regret that the physician could not cure the king himself, and would instead allow fate to take control.

Merlin couldn't help relating to his uncle's sadness. While Uther had killed hundreds of people like him, executed for their way of life and for their acts of sorcery, he had believed that what he was doing was right – for himself, his son and his people. He was human being, and any death of any human is a sad time. Regardless of whom they were and what they did.

Yet he could not deny that small pang of relief that now Arthur could rule as king of Camelot, finally able the reunite the kingdoms of Albion.

His destiny was finally fulfilled.

However, beside him Gaius seemed to have caught that small instance of relief of his wards face and misinterpreted it and proceeded to frown at the boy.

"_Merlin_…" His mentor warned quietly, and Merlin jolted slightly in surprise. His mouth opened to act in defence for himself, but Gaius raised a questionable eyebrow at the boy, silencing him, before finally turning on his heel and proceeding to leave the room.

For a moment, Merlin was hesitant to leave, looking back at Arthur, at Uther, and then finally followed after his guardian.

But as Gaius opened the door for him to leave, Arthur called out behind them:

"Gaius, are you sure there is nothing more that can be done?" The prince asked. His voice was so quiet and muttered that Merlin could barely hear his master. Gaius passed a glance to his ward before shaking his head slowly.

"I am sorry, sire. There is nothing more I can do." Gaius spoke regrettably and beside him Merlin gave him a sympathetic look.

The room was silent once more and Gaius took this as his moment to leave. Merlin was about to follow suit when he heard Arthur's hesitate voice behind him.

"Merlin…" the prince began slowly, hardly making eye-contact with his friend, "Would you… would you mind staying?" He quickly added, "In case I need you do something."

The warlock stared at his master for a moment before smiling knowingly. He nodded and said "Yes, sire." Before shutting the door behind Gaius and walking back to stand beside the prince. Gaius's foot steps faded down the corridor.

Both master and servant remained in silence and Arthur could only remain stood, frozen, at the end of his father's bed, watching his peaceful form as Uther's chest rose and sank slowly with each shallow breath.

Merlin thought best to give Arthur some space and went over to sit by the window sill. Arthur's eyes glanced over at his servant momentarily before turning back at his father.

The silence broke. "He was never much a father, you know." Arthur spoke, almost jokingly, and Merlin's head jerked up slightly at his friend's voice, "He wasn't much of a king either." There was a hint of sarcasm in Arthur's voice as he tried to force a laugh, though Merlin knew he was pushing himself to speak lightly, to not show any hurt or pain that would consider him weak.

Merlin gave the prince a sad look before turning to look at Uther. It was strange seeing such a cruel man, lost in his own rage and hated, to be seen so weak and frail and so near death…

_No. He was a blinded king,_ the warlock thought finally.

Arthur continued to speak, ignoring the sad frown on his manservant's face, "Sometimes, I imagine myself to become just like him… Hated by those with magic, feared by those with not. Forced to execute people because of my own insecurities…" He turned to look at Merlin by the window, a strange kind of sadness in his eyes.

Merlin was quick to object, his voice much higher than the Arthur's, "You are nothing like your father, Arthur. And you never will be. You will rule Albion better than any man before or after you."

Arthur stared at his manservant, lost by his words, before turning back to his father, "And how would you know? You can't see into the future, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at the prince's stubbornness, "No," he admitted lightly, "but I have faith in you, Arthur, and I know you will be a great king." The two went silent for a moment. "You need faith in yourself." Merlin said finally, and the prince turned to face him, a small smile on his lips.

"You do say some rather odd things for a servant you know." Arthur said, a rare smirk spreading across his face. He folded his arms across his chest, daring him to argue back. Which, being Merlin, he did.

"I didn't _want_ to be your servant. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Merlin said, grinning at his master.

"And you should be grateful. I risk my neck trying to look after you, when it should be the other way round." The irony of such a thing made Merlin laugh, which made Arthur give him a questionable look.

Merlin could only wait for the smile on his face to fade. It had been some time since he and Arthur had talked to one another let alone shared in light conversation. This helped ease the suffocating anxiety in the room.

In wasn't until the prince spoke next, that Merlin felt all that anxiety suddenly return.

"I have to go tend to something." Arthur said, and without giving his manservant enough time to barely register what he had said as he turned and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you." Merlin quickly leapt from the windowsill, but Arthur turned back to halt him with a raise of his hand and a stern look.

"No. You need to stay here and keep an eye on my father. If he wakes, fetch Gaius and tell my father I will be back soon." Arthur ordered, gesturing with his hand for the manservant to remain in the room.

Merlin frowned as the prince practically ran from the chambers. Sighing loudly to himself, the young warlock went back over to sit of the windowsill once again, sending watchful yet slightly irritated (because Arthur was being far too difficult) eyes at the sleeping king.

He felt his mind wonder off slightly. He remembered how many had died by Uther's hand. How he had killed the so many of the dragonlords – and forced his father into hiding - and for that reason, Merlin was now alone. And whenever he allowed his mind to settle on such a thought, it caused a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Merlin felt himself involuntarily jump when the king let out a long, harsh breath, his eyes fluttering slightly till they were almost half-open. Merlin held his breath, his heart racing slightly, as he waited...

Then king mumbled something incoherent and his lids shut once more. Merlin let out a sigh when he realised Uther was asleep.

Then,

"Ar…thur…?" Came the king's small, weak voice. Merlin's eyes widened slightly in surprise and couldn't help but walk to the king's bedside, breathing deeply as he did, trying to hold his composure.

"He has just gone for a moment, he will return shortly, sire." Merlin offered in a hushed tone, unsure if the king could actually hear him.

But as he leaned over the king to adjust the sides of his pillow, he flinched, realising that the king's eyes were, in fact, open once more They were defocused and hollow, but their dilated pupils managed to find Merlin and the warlock stiffened under his gaze.

"Where is Arthur?..." He asked hoarsely, wincing as if speaking itself was agony.

Merlin gulped, "He'll be here soon." He assured the king, though part of him thought he was reassuring himself.

Uther frowned up at him, shifting beneath the thick covers on top of him. They had wrapped around the king rather securely, no doubt done by Gaius so that the king could break his fever from earlier in the morning. It had worked but now Uther was beginning to look trapped in his own bed. Which was probably for the best in all honesty.

"Y-you must…" Uther's voice cut off slightly, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath. Merlin's eyes widened; his stomach tightened and his heart beat increasing.

_Oh god, not now._

"Go… g-get him…. I have to… tell him…" Slowly, Merlin could see the king growing weaker and could not help the sad expression form on his face.

It was only a matter of time now…

The warlock stared at him, unsure what to do. Even though Arthur had told him to get Gaius, he did not want to leave the king on his own. There was nothing the physician could do. Merlin couldn't bare just to retrieve his guardian just so he can watch his oldest friend die.

Then something entered his mind. Arthur. If anyone should be with Uther as he passed, it was his own son. Arthur would never forgive him or himself or Uther if he did not say goodbye to his father, no matter how much he tried to run from the truth.

With his mind set, Merlin quickly nodded to himself and leaned slightly over to the king again so that he could hear him;

"Please wait, sire, I will get Prince Arth-"

Merlin voice was suddenly stopped as King Uther's fist clenched round Merlin's neckerchief, forcing the boy down so that his face was centimetres from the king's, close enough that Merlin could feel his ragged breath on his cheek. The warlock coughed in surprised and found it hard to catch his breath. His heart was beating radically in his chest as he was forced to stare into the king's widened and pained eyes staring into his...

When the shaking in his hands faded, Merlin tried to pry the king's calloused and withered hand from his neckerchief, but Uther's grip only tightened. He pulled the warlock closer, their faces now inches apart and all Merlin could think of was how stupid it had been to lean over the king – something which Merlin was now mentally kicking him self for – as he tried _not_ to focus on Uther's wide, hollow eyes staring holes through him.

Finally, the king's weakened voice broke through the empty silence;

"Will you… w-will you guide him…" Uther breathed, his voice breaking and fading to barely a whisper. Merlin nodded quickly, still unable to move and the most terrified he had been in a long time.

Uther inspected him for a moment and the servant swallowed hard, praying Arthur would return soon. Though, part of him wished he wouldn't, for he would not know how to explain what was entirely going on.

"…. You will protect him." Uther muttered, trying with all his might to say the words, gasping for breath afterwards. Merlin nodded again, though more slowly, for even he knew he would protect Arthur, and continued trying to pull himself from the king's grip, but he could not move an inch.

The king's expression changed slightly; a face of hatred and years of pain, "Protect him… Against the likes of magic… N-never let him forget… What I have t-taught him…" Merlin could only stare at the king, unsure of what to say, "M-magic… is the only true enemy of t-this kingdom… He must c-continue to… eradicate t-them…"

When the king finished speaking, coughing slightly as he struggled to breath, Merlin could only stare, his face expressionless. Uther seemed to have caught this and scowled as deeply as he could at the warlock, his fist tightening around the neckerchief so that his knuckles were nearly white. Merlin had to hook a hand around one of the curtain poles and place the other hand on the end of the bed briefly to stop himself collapsing on top of the king and tried again to pull back, but the king would not loosen his grip.

With another yank on his neckerchief, Merlin felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, but his mind did not register much of the pain, instead he could feel his body shaking, having not realised how much he was trying to pull away. He even tried slipping out of the neckerchief but found it almost impossible.

"Say. It." The king ordered, each word coming out harshly. Merlin winced for a second and continued straining against Uther's grip. But fear engulfed him, he could feel himself shaking more against the strain. Or at least he hoped it was the strain.

The king, however, had somehow managed to gain strength and hold the manservant in his place - which only made Merlin even more nervous.

Uther's breaths were now coming out small and weak and very forced. Merlin knew Uther was draining himself dramatically and his time was coming far too quickly to a close. The room itself was becoming cold as if Death was slowly creeping itself through the windows.

Finally, Merlin relaxed slight against the king's grip and his face softened yet hardened into a rare determined look. Time seemed to have frozen around them as the young warlock spoke;

"No," Merlin said slowly, shaking his head. When Uther's expression changed from confusion to horror, Merlin continued, "I will not continue to influence Arthur to hate magic. He will decide what is right for him and his kingdom." Merlin stared deeper into Uther's widened eyes, ignoring the tremor in king's fist.

Uther snarled, hatred melding into his aged face, "T-traitor…" he bit, "how dare you… s-support _magic_…" His voice was fading slowly, and for the first time of being in the king's room, Merlin felt a surge of confidence rush through him.

"I am magic, sire," he said finally, his voice both calm yet filled with unknown power. Being so close to the king, he could see the colour drain from his face and the horror and realisation sink in, but he could not stop himself speaking, "I was born with magic. I am here is protect Arthur and to bring magic back to Camelot." He wasn't sure why he was telling the king this, but the words just seemed to slip from his tongue.

Uther's expression seemed frozen in horror, but it changed into one of pure loathing at the servant, drawing him closer. But Merlin held his ground, no longer scared, and while his hands still shook slightly, it was more from adrenaline than anything.

"Arthur… will… realise what you are… _sorcerer_…" He spat, his breathing growing thinner; Merlin could feel his grip loosening around his neck "And… when that day comes… he will _kill_ you…"

For a moment, Merlin felt a surge of sadness at the words which the king spoke, but he shook it off before he spoke; "If he chooses to kill me, then so be it. But he will not make the very same mistakes you did. He will make greater decisions than you and become a greater king." The sudden force of strength in his voice surprised himself. But even so, it was now that Merlin feared Arthur entering the room and prayed deep down he would not.

"I am still _king_!" Uther forced out loudly. The words were strong from Uther's mouth, yet it cracked and broke. It was obviously his weak body was disagreeing with him.

Merlin gave a sad, sympathetic look to the once king of Camelot, "I'm sorry sire, but you are not anymore..."

For what seemed like an eternity, there was silence. The young warlock stood, frozen as he awaited the king's reply. But instead there was only more silence. The sound of the king's wheezing chest had gone quiet, and a long sigh deflated from Uther's lips instead.

Then, Merlin was pulled closer when Uther's body fell back into the bed. The king's eyes went unfocused from the warlock's, looking as if he was staring through him, as his head fell back into his pillow.

Merlin could only watch in shock when Uther let out one last weak breath…

…And his body became limp…

Moments of silence passed and Merlin was frozen, his body still leaning over the once king. Unable to speak, unable to think. Finally he felt Uther's grip loosen on his neckerchief; he shot glassy eyes at the king's hand still twisted around the cloth around his neck and his breathing caught suddenly in his throat.

His heart was thumping through his chest, unsure of what to do, as he slowly pulled himself away from the king, causing the king's hand to drop limp over the side of the bed. Left to dangle.

The warlock straightened, his eyes still wide and damp, unable to come to terms what had just happened. He took a very small step closer to the bed, just close enough to catch a glimpse of Uther's blank and faded eyes, still staring at him, frozen in horror and hidden hatred, before he had to turn away.

The young warlock felt a sharp pang in his chest and was unable to contain sudden sob from escaping. He quickly held a sleeve-covered hand over his mouth, holding his breath to stop from crying, holding in any noise that dare break the silence. His eyes threatened to shed tears, but he fought them back, breathing deeply and focusing his gaze elsewhere. But he could not avoid Uther's dead gaze…

Staring at him... eyes wide, mouth slightly open in his final curse…

Looking away once again, Merlin finally gathered a grain of the courage he had before – as he was unsure of where the feelings he was currently feeling had come from – and yelled as loudly as he could.

"Arthur! Gaius!" He called, unsure of whoever to call for, and almost instantly two of the Camelot's guards entered the room.

Merlin looked to them, seeming stuck momentarily on what to say, but their eyes did not focus on the servant, but instead on the bed where the once King Uther now lay dead.

Finally, Merlin spoke up, "I need you to get Prince Arthur and Gaius, _now_!" At first the guard looked at him cruelly for having been given orders by a lowly servant, but having caught sight once more of the deceased king, they quickly nodded and ran from the room as quickly as they could in their armour.

Only minutes lately, when Merlin had finally composed himself, did Arthur burst into the room, Gaius following swiftly behind him. But both their eyes ignored the young warlock and instead both stared horrifically at the king; his hand still lay limp from where it had dropped from Merlin' neckerchief and his eyes still wide.

Arthur walked slowly towards his father's bedside. Merlin wiped the non-existent tears from his face, still able to feel them threatening to fall once more, and could feel his hand tremor slightly. He had to calm down, he told himself, keeping his eyes to the floor. He wasn't sure where the sudden overflow of emotion had come from…

In front of him, he saw Gaius gently push past the prince, leaning over the king, looking into his eyes, feeling his wrist and chest, listening for any sign of breath… Finally, the old physician sighed, a clear look of sadness on his face; Arthur stood behind him, emotionless and unmoving, patiently waiting for Gaius to speak.

"I am afraid your father has passed, Arthur." Gaius spoke finally, his voice a mere whisper, echoing a sense of loss, before he lifted a hand to Uther's face and closed his eyes, allowing the once king to look as if sleeping, and moved his arm back to his side. Merlin could hear in Gaius' voice that he was trying not to cry himself.

Something in Arthur made him visibly jolt and his chest tightened. The prince remained still, still staring at his father with indescribable eyes. Gaius walked to him and placed a comforting and warm hand on the prince's shoulder, giving him a light pat, then proceeded to walk past him, feeling best to leave Arthur with his father.

When the old physician walked past his ward, he did not acknowledge nor speak to him, merely walked past him and out of the cold room. Yet Merlin could see the heartache his guardian felt as a single tear slid down his face before Gaius was gone from the room.

The young warlock turned back to his master. Arthur had resigned himself to the stool beside his father's bed. His blonde hair covered his face as he hung his head. Merlin could not tell if he was crying or not.

Neither said anything, neither felt they could.

It was simply silence.

Then, Arthur took his father's limp hand and squeezed it tightly between his own. His head lowered further, resting his forehead on the back of Uther's hand that he held more a more tightly between his own, hiding his face from Merlin.

Merlin turned away from his master, feeling a tight pang in his chest, feeling as if he should not be where he is… He'd never seen such sadness in Arthur after all the years he'd worked for him. He felt as if he was imposing on something far too personal for him to see.

Without a word, Merlin left. The last glimpse he caught of Arthur was his friend's face buried into his father bed, his hands tightly wrapped around his father's...

If Arthur had been crying, then nobody had been around to hear it…

* * *

><p>Merlin had come to the prince's chambers the next morning, still tired and exhausted from the night before, carrying a large tray of his breakfast. The cutlery clattered against the plate as he balanced it over his left arm. He then knocked on Arthur's door lightly with his right.<p>

When no reply came, he hesitated for a moment in whether to open it himself, but when he heard a muffled voice call to him, he pushed it open slowly and entered.

Arthur was stood by the window, leaning against the wall beside it, face turned away from his servant and looking out into his kingdom. Merlin noticed the prince was already dressed and his arms were folded over his chest so casually like he did so many times in the past... Acting as if nothing has changed…

The warlock tore his eyes from his master and made his way over to the foot of the bed where he placed the tray onto the table. He then stood up straight, leaving his hands by his side, feeling slightly awkward in breaking the silence.

"Is there anything you need, sire?" He asked, cringing slightly at how loud his voice seemed in the silence of the room – no, of the castle. Not one person had spoken that morning, not even Gaius. The physician had not been there to greet him when he awoke and the young warlock had not seen him since. Merlin had presumed his mentor had simply wished to mourn the loss of an old, dear friend.

"No. That will all. You can go." Arthur said and Merlin couldn't help but feel sad. He didn't intentionally wish to leave his friend, but the warlock bowed his head anyway. He then took a respectful step back before turning around to head for the door.

Just as his hand touched the latch on the door, he was suddenly stopped when Arthur's voice sounded out from behind him;

"Merlin," The voice was quiet, almost as if the prince wished Merlin had not heard him after all. Yet Merlin had and he slowly turned back to face him, feeling his stomach sink as he waited for Arthur's voice once more.

"My father… before he-" The prince cut himself off and Merlin could see Arthur clench his hands into fists by his side and Merlin couldn't help but feel his eyes sting slightly, "Did he say anything Merlin?" Arthur asked, his back still facing the warlock.

Merlin felt as if his heart had stopped as he stood; his mouth opened but no words came out.

_Did_ he say anything?

"_Arthur… will… realise what you are… sorcerer… And… when that day comes… he will kill you…"_

The words echoed throughout the warlock's mind and he shuddered at the memory, unconsciously tugging his neckerchief loose. He could still feel him, pulling at it. It was as if just wearing it suffocated him...

He then realised Arthur was awaiting a reply. Merlin could only do what he had done so many times in the past, and just hoped it was the right thing to do…

"He told me…" He paused for a moment and saw that Arthur had turned his head towards him. Merlin could tell Arthur was trying to hide a deeper emotion than what he showed. He looked down, and continued, "He told me how proud he was of you, and that he knows you will make a great king." When he finished, the room went back into silence.

The young warlock couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. This was something he wished he would not have to lie about. But how could he tell Arthur what his father had really said before he passed? It would not only make things worse, but break his heart…

Suddenly the tension within the air was broke with laughter from Arthur. It was a sad, rare kind of laugh, but the hints of genuine happiness where there, etched in somewhere, mixed in with the anguish.

Arthur looked over at his manservant, arms still folded over his chest. Merlin looked at him with a blank, confused expression while the prince offered him a small smile, before his arms dropped to his sides and walked to the warlock, stopping just before he passed him at his side.

Merlin turned his head to stare at him for a moment, before the prince put a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Merlin stared at the hand on his shoulder, and then back at his friend who was still smiling at him, both sad yet tinged in a sort of calm.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak before the prince spoke;

"You don't know how much I wish that was true, Merlin."

Merlin's heart leapt into his throat at Arthur's quiet voice, staring at the prince, unsure of what to do. But before he could do anything, Arthur gave a pat to his shoulder before walking past him. He opened the door to his room and left without a word…

When the latch on the door dropped closed, Merlin found himself in deafening silence, surrounded only by his own thoughts. He couldn't believe Arthur had known he had been lying, but was also glad he would not have to live with that lie in his life as well.

Sighing loudly, Merlin took one look around the prince's room, calming himself and ridding the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, thinking of what had happened and what was to come.

It was now Arthur's time.

The death of a king can mark the end of one era; but it also marks the beginning of a new.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

_**And that's that! Liked it? Hated it? All criticism will be taken on board and I will keep writing to improve. All mistakes here are entirely my own, please don't hesitate to point them out if you see any. Thanks all!**_

_**Nada x **_


End file.
